A Little Too Late
by Emergency Vampirization
Summary: Alice and Bella got in touch. Alice pleaded Bella to see the family again. Including Edward. Bella's hiding something from them. What is it? Read it and find out.
1. He's Just Too Late

"So what, he left. Alice, you of all people should know that I wouldn't go back to him!" I said through the phone. Well most likely, _yelled._

"Bella, understand. He left for your safety, God damn it. He still loves you." She said softly. Tears stained my face. They were dripping down my face, to my clothes.

"Alice, he still left. Seriously, what would you feel if Jasper left you _on the forest floor lying to you_? Don't tell me you'll just accept it and go la-di-da." I said seriously. I sniffed and took a tissue. I wiped it on my nose.

"Bella," she groaned, "I know, I know. Still give him another chance. Just one more. Please." she pleaded. I could hear hope in her voice. _I feel bad, I'm going to let her down. She still doesn't know._

"Alice. What would happen? Nothing! Nothing will change. I assure you."

"Bella! Just come over to my house. Let's go from there."

"Fine. Where are you, exactly?"

"Yay! We're here at Seattle. I could just fetch you at your house. Be there at 10!" She yelled excitedly and ended the call. I sighed and took my best shirt and the closet. I chose a midnight blue sundress, and white sandals. I held my hair up in a messy bun. I took the keys to my truck and sped down to Forks. I parked beside our house and got in. I sat on one of our couches and relaxed.

"I can't believe I let Alice take me there. What would my-" I stopped short when I heard a soft purring of an engine. Alice. I ran down the porch and saw her dressed in a mini pink dress, with red high heels. She saw me and her eyes lit up. She ran to me and hugged me fiercely.

"Uh, Bella? You reek of a wet dog." Alice commented. Oh. I chuckled.

"I was hanging with the La Push Pack right before you called. Hanging out with Leah and Emily, too." I said with a content smile on my face. She scrunched up her nose.

"You hang out with dogs, now? Yeah, I know they're loyal, made to be one." She muttered bitterly. I playfully slapped her arm.

"Hey! Don't get touchy. I was just commenting on how they really are!" She said and sighed dramatically. I just rolled my eyes and walked to her car.

"So, are we going to your house or not? I could always go back and hang out-" I was cut off again by Alice.

"Oh no, no, no. You will be going with moi." She said and pointed to herself. She dragged me in the passenger seat and got into hers. She gunned the engine and drove quickly, all the way to Seattle.

We settled ourselves, singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua. After that, we joked around and laughed like old times. It felt like nothing happened and we were just visiting the house. _Their _house.

"We're here!" she sang. I was led to a modern house—err, mansion. It was shiny and black. There was a balcony on one of the rooms. It looked grand.

She led me in the door and made me sit on the sofa. I sat there comfortably when Alice shrieked,

"FAMILY MEETING! PRONTO!"

I giggled quietly and she shot me a dirty looked. I tried to look innocent but ended laughing, still. Then I heard Rosalie's voice, after a long time.

"Alice, why does it smell like a wet dog?! It better be not, or else I'll-" she was silenced when she saw me. She stopped in her tracks and stared at me. After a few couple of seconds, everybody came out. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper from their respective rooms, Carlisle from his office and Esme from the kitchen. They all stopped dead on their tracks. Ha, stopped _dead._

"B-Bella.." Edward whispered. I get to take a good look at him. His hair looked more dishevelled, and he had the darkest eyes, I've ever seen. He sped down towards me and tackled me into a hug. I melted in his arms. Then, I realized what I was doing. I gently pried him off of me. Thing is, he won't budge.

"Uh, Alice. Help?" I looked at her. She walked towards us and gingerly pried him away. He obeyed but stayed in arm's distance. He sat on couch, the same as mine, and the others did the same on the other chairs.

"Alice, care to explain?" Carlisle said calmly. He was eyeing Edward.

"You see, I'm tired of this miserable mood in the house. I decided to bring Bella back in our lives." She stated. She had her hands on her hips, daring them to argue with her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I lied Bells, I lied. I still love you. Please forgive me. I did it all for your safety. Victoria was following me, so as the Volturi. I can't help but think that you would be brought to this mess if we continued. I'm so so sorry." He said and buried his face on my neck. I inhaled his scent. _Honey and Peppermint. He's still the same._

"I know, Edward. I know. Alice told me. I kinda figured it out too. Victoria was running around Forks, actually. On La Push, around my house. Hm, yeah." I said, nervously.

"WHAT?!" All of them bellowed. Emmett looked furious, same goes with all of them, except Alice.

"Hey, the pack has been patrolling around my home. Safe." I said with a smile. I imagined Jake and the pack running around with their wolf form. _Mental sigh._

"DOGS?!" Edward bellowed. I glared at him.

"Must've been why she smelled like a wet dog.." Rosalie muttered bitterly. _Psh, whatever._

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked them innocently.

"Nothing. Take me back, Bella. I'll protect you. I won't hurt you anymore. If you want I'll be the one running around your house guarding you from Victoria. I love you so much. Please.." he said brokenly, desperately.

I looked around. Each member of the family looked at me with hope. _Damn it. I have to let them down. They need to know._

"Edward," I whispered, "It's..too late." I said and hung my head low. I hate to break it to him.

"Wha-why?" he asked sadly, with a heartbroken tone.

Just then, a loud crash was heard. I could see a russet colored ball of fur was seen. _Jake._ He ran to the woods to get dressed. He ran back here.

"Bella! Did they kidnap you here? Tell me,_ honey, _did they?" He shouted, but ended with a soft tone.

Then, I said the sentence that would break their hearts.

"I'm married to Jake. I'm Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan-Black."


	2. I Need To Tell You This

**Author's Note.**

**Yes, I hate me too to make you think that this is a chapter. I hate these kinds of things. BOOPDEDOODAP.**

**I just wanted to announce that I wrote a new story and it's already up in my profile. It's called, **_**"Carrying A Cardboard Box."**_** It's about Bella, a rich girl, and Edward the homeless. They met because Edward was digging food from the dumpsters. Bella had an urge to go to him, and she doesn't know why. From there, they became friends. Daddy dear isn't happy. :|**

**Check it out and I hope you review! :)**

**Love,**

**Allison Emma. :3**


End file.
